Touhou Duel Masters Cafe
by ShiningAzureEmperor
Summary: "I wonder, if we ever wake up, what will the world be like?" "The only thing I'm sure of is that they are strong, and they can take on anything thrown at them."
1. Chapter 0

Touhou Duel Masters Café

Hello everyone. SAE here. This is my first fanfic here, and I'm trying to improve as much as possible, in terms of length and grammar. It'd be great if you enjoy this story. This story requires basic knowledge of both DM and Touhou, so be sure to revise a bit if don't know about them. If you have any problems or suggestions, please do tell me!

Chapter 0

"Hey, Michael, go make me something to eat."

I turned my head backwards from watching the empty morning sky to properly address the person calling me.

Hakurei Reimu, 7 years of age, the thirteenth of the Hakurei shrine maidens. She was sprawled on the table, with a look of complete boredom on her face, and clutching a teacup, apparently emptied of its contents a while ago. Her red-and-white miko garments were clean and tidy. Of course. I washed them.

"Shouldn't you be more polite when asking someone a favor, Reimu-chan?" I said as I got up from the porch.

"Muu…" The little girl pouted.

"…Please?"

"Good girl." I patted Reimu on her head as I went into the kitchen, leaving a tint of red on her cheeks.

I sighed as I started cutting up the carrots. It has been a year since me and my friend, Jonathan, stumbled into Gensokyo. We had no desire to return to our original world, and I ended up taking residence in this shrine, despite being Christian, while Jonathan stayed with a little girl named Marisa in the Forest of Magic. We dueled each other from time to time, enjoying this relaxed lifestyle and enjoying each other's company.

But this ends today.

I perked up my ears as I heard something flying towards the shrine at a leisurely pace.

Oh, it seems they are here.

"Hey~Reimu! I've come to play~brew me some tea~" A high-pitched voice clearly belonging to a little girl.

"Marisa-chan, please be more lady-like and refine your manners." Another voice, male, scolded the girl.

"Don't wanna~" The girl protested.

The male apparently gave up and asked, "Reimu-chan, where's Michael?"

"Kitchen."

Shortly after Jonathan, wearing his usual kimono and glasses, stepped into the kitchen and greeted me.

"Making lunch? I'll help."

"Sure, thanks."

We cooked enough food for four in silence.

"…Today's the day huh?" He broke the uncomfortable atmosphere.

I stopped stirring for a brief moment, pushed my glasses upwards and continued my task at hand.

"Yeah…"

"Keine-sensei…she refused to help?"

"Yeah…she promised not to tell them though."

"Right…"

We said nothing after that.

Reimu and Marisa gleefully swallowed the curry we cooked, clearing their dishes in matter of minutes.

"You two really are hungry, aren't you?" Jonathan said as he stared at the empty dished.

"Eating is important to help us grow!" Marisa proclaimed, and thumped her chest. Maybe she wants them to grow bigger?

"Good grief…" Jonathan tidied up the table and headed back into the kitchen.

"Hey hey, Reimu, I heard about this place, and apparently there's lots of strong people to duel there!" Marisa jumped up and down excitedly. "Let's go check it out!"

"Muu…but I'm so tired…" The shrine maiden moaned.

"It's only noon!"

"Fine, fine…Michael, watch the shrine while I'm gone, okay?"Reimu gave in with an exhausted face.

Heh, she has that look, but I'm sure she's itching for someone to duel. It's just that she doesn't like to show her expressions on her face, but I know her well enough. She doesn't hide her emotions very well too. See, her mouth's twitching. Resisting a smile, I see.

"Hmm, will you two be okay alone?"

It's a needless question, but Jonathan, having just finished washing the dishes, asked anyway.

"Who do you think I am? I've got my Forever Danmaku with me, there'll be no problem!" Marisa smiled and held out her deck case.

"And I've got my Acid, New Century…"

Both Jonathan and I shook our heads.

"Well, go, but be careful."

"Okay, see you later~"

Reimu and Marisa rose off the ground and took off, heading to the place Marisa had said.

"Have a safe trip!" Jonathan shouted as we waved them off.

We watched as the two girls gradually became small dots in the blue sky, and eventually disappear completely from sight.

…Good. Now we won't need to make an excuse to leave.

"Let's prepare for this."

"Yeah."

Jonathan started to reorganize his deck while I approached the small pond at the back of the shrine.

"Genji ojii-chan." I called quietly.

The water rippled, and a few moments later an aged turtle rose his head above the water. He squinted at me before sighing.

"It is time, isn't it?"

"…Yes. Yes it is."

There is no point in hiding the truth from him.

"I see…" Genji closed his eyes.

"So please, ojii-chan, take care of Reimu. And, don't tell her the truth. You are the only one I can count on."

"I understand…How I wish it didn't end like this…"

"Me too…"

I returned to the living room, while Jonathan went to say farewell to Genji too.

I sat on the floor, and took out my decks to inspect them.

"Geki, Metsu, Sapphire. You think we'll be able to win?" I asked.

"…Believe in yourself, believe in us, believe in Jonathan, and believe in your God." A voice replied.

"…Is that so…"

I gazed at the empty blue sky, wondering if I was ever going to see it again…

* * *

I coughed out a mouthful of blood as my stomach was impacted by the shockwave the robbed me of my last shields, as I clutched the bloody stump that was once my left arm. That attack just now did not kill me, but the next…

This duel…the attacks are so powerful that even non-direct attacks cost me my arm and damaged my inner organs.

"Jonathan!" Michael almost screamed and started towards me.

"Focus on your duel!" I stopped him with that sentence. "Don't worry…I haven't lost yet…!"

"Jonathan…" Katsuking looked at me with worry, but he can do nothing to help.

"It's…okay…" I spat out yet another mouthful of blood.

Damn…damn this creature…Shangri-La, Climax of cruelty…this unimaginably fearsome power…My creatures aren't able to attack him as long as he is tapped…

"Hmph…it seems that your luck has run out." Shangri-La's voiced boomed over the swirling darkness around us. "You have no shields, and only Untouchable Powered and Katsuking…both unable to attack…On the other hand, I have 3 shields along with a battle zone filled with blockers. There is no way you can win this duel."

"Damn you!" I cursed. "The duel hasn't ended just yet!"

"Shield trigger! Spiral Gate! I send Shangri-La back to your hand!"

"Such futile actions…" Shangri-La smirked as his other self disappeared from the battle zone. "Now, let us see if you can turn the tides in one turn!"

Huh…yeah…this is obviously my last turn. If I don't end it now…

My vision blurred as I tried to tried to focus on the cards floating in front of me.

"Untap, draw!"

All my cards were untapped while another card was added to my hand.

"…!"

If it's this, then…!

"I evolve Untouchable Powered to Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon!" I cried while tapping 7 cards in my mana zone.

"What…? Bolshack Ulpheus in this timing…!?" Shangri-La sounded shocked. "But I draw 1 card using Mist Rias' ability!"

"I've waited for this moment, Master! Let's do this!" Bolshack Ulpheus turned to me and urged.

"Yeah! Using Bolshack Ulpheus's power, I cast Galaxy Shot-HELL from my hand for no cost!" I declared. "I destroy Mist Rias, La Ura Giga,Megagyoron and Regi Pael! For each creature I destroy, I choose one of your shields and put into your graveyard!"

"What…impossible! This is…!" Panic crept into Shangri-La's voice as all of his creatures and shields explode and are sent to his graveyard.

"Heh…hehe! See, I've turned the tables!" I laughed weakly. "Bolshack Ulpheus! Direct attack!"

"Ni…Ninja Strike 4, Falconer!"

Falconer appeared and stopped Bolshack Ulpheus' attack before dissipating into light.

"It's useless! This is final now! Katsuking! Final Attack!" I ordered. "Eat this! Infinity Power!"

Shangri-La screamed as he was struck by Katsuking's full power punch, and became silent.

As the field around us disappeared, revealing the Hakurei shrine, I sat down, panting heavily. Michael rushed towards me, and using some simple magic stopped the blood from flowing out of my severed arm. Not that it's going to do much for long anyway…Seems that Michael won against Utopia Ever, Zenith of Destruction. He isn't in a good state. In fact, he's not looking better than me. His clothes and body is riddled in scars and cuts, and he's got this puncture beneath his ribs. Shouldn't he be healing himself first? Oh wait, it's not going to do any good anyway.

The area around the shrine was suddenly filled with darkness, as Shangri-La's voice once again boomed into our ears.

"Do you think…that merely defeating me in a duel would stop me!? This is only just the beginning!"

I can just feel his aura flowing out of his card. It's suffocating, and this pressure is immobilizing me.

"Of course…that's why we prepared this!" I shouted, and together with Michael we raised our hands, encasing ourselves in blinding light, and summoning a magic circle beneath the whole shrine.

"…! This sealing ritual…it is not like the others…!"

"You're right." Michael confirmed. "This magic is one of highest level and power. I'm sure you know what it does."

"Stop! Do you know what will happen to you if you do this! You will…!"

"We know, that's for sure. But we will risk everything to make sure that you will never disrupt the peace in this paradise!" I cut him short as the light shines brighter than ever.

"Ku…! As long I am sealed, you too will…!"

"Yeah, we understand the consequences." Michael said quietly. "That is why we're doing this!"

"Now, be gone!" We shouted in unison.

"Gu….Raaaargh!" Shangri-La let out a final scream as his card was sucked into the circle, disappearing and returning the shrine to its usual state.

"Ha…ha…"

We crawled back into the shrine, the last bit of strength drained from our very body and souls.

"Heh…sorry guys. Sorry with you having to put up with our selfishness…" I slumped my head on the table.

"Your wishes are our wishes." Metsu's voice resonated from his deck.

"However, the ones you should be apologizing to should be Reimu and Marisa." Geki let out a helpless sigh.

Progre Sapphire sighed too, and said, "I wonder if they can cope with this. You two never told them anything, not even the fact that we're sentient beings and not just cards."

"Don't worry," Katsuking replied. "They are strong. They can certainly get over this, forget us and move on with their lives."

I lifted my head to see Michael pouring himself a cup of green tea.

"What the hell…?"

He smiled and poured me a cup too. "Isn't it better to enjoy our last moments with tea than doing nothing?"

"..."I took my cup and sipped the hot tea.

"They will grow up into fine women. I'm sure of it." Michael put down his half-empty cup. "The incident solvers of Gensokyo…I would love to watch them grow."

"Heh…too bad." I replied as our bodies started to be encased in light. I raised my half-transparent hand and stretched out to the sun.

"Let's duel together if we meet again?" I asked Michael.

"…Someday, lets." He agreed.

We closed our eyes as our bodies fully dissipates into particles, and as our…consciousness slowly…fades…into…nothingness…

* * *

The two girls, having dueled everyone they could, finally returned to the shrine, weary and exhausted.

"Hmm, where are Jonathan and Michael?" Marisa looked into the shrine.

"No donations…" Reimu said mournfully as she peered into the donation box.

Marisa noticed the tea cups and pot on the table. "Maybe they just went out for a walk. We took such a long time anyway."

"Yeah, we should." Reimu nodded, and stepped into the shrine with Marisa. "Wonder when will they come back? I'm hungry."


	2. Chapter 1

**Foreword:**

**Hello guys. Just giving you another chapter, since I might not be able to post another one in the following days, as I'll be quite busy. I still think it's pretty short, but I'm trying to improve on that. So, I'd appreciate it if you would give me some advice. Is it really too short? Not detailed enough? The jumping of perspectives too confusing? Duels are not long enough? Please tell me your thoughts! And then...without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Breakthrough

Hakurei Reimu lay in the shrine, her face red from consuming large quantities of sake. A hiccup escaped her lips, as she got up and poured herself another dish of the sake Suika had brought.

Just another festival to celebrate the solving of a recent incident…Those youkai have nothing better to do than just stir trouble and having fun at festivals. Reimu tried to shake off the dizziness and stepped out of the shrine. She looked around, scanning the crowds, but Marisa was nowhere to be seen. The shrine, illuminated by the lamps giving off warm yellow light, was filled with people, drinking sake, conversing and dueling,

Everyday was just the same old, boring routine. It was either sitting around in the shrine and cleaning, or going around solving incidents. She was too lazy to fly around and visit other people. Unless, of course, if they were up for a duel or offered free food.

Reimu grabbed her head and groaned, which did nothing to ease the throbbing pain in her head.

It has been like this since those two disappeared…Those bastards…

She shook the thought out of her mind. No use thinking about it now.

She and Marisa asked Genji, asked Keine and Mokou, everyone they could contact to see if they knew anything about them.

The two learned nothing.

Everyone all told them that they knew nothing.

After years of searching, they gave up. They learnt that the two would never come back.

Reimu resisted smashing her dish on the ground.

Why…? Why did they leave without telling them? Why did they even leave? They had already decided to settle down here…yet…

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She tried to tell her to stop thinking about it, but it was futile. No matter how many times she pushed the thought into the deepest part of her mind, it resurfaces again.

Taking another breath, she trudged to the back of the shrine to check on old Genji.

As Reimu started back towards the shrine, she saw two figures lying on the floor, unmoving.

She grumbled.

Why can't these people get drunk on the outer parts of the shrine?

She started towards them, and was going to tow them away from the back of the building when she took a clearer look at their faces.

Her eyes widened, and the pain in her head was gone.

Then Reimu lost it.

* * *

"I cast Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush!" Marisa revealed a shining card in her hand. The cards in her deck began revealing themselves one by one until Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler showed itself. "Heh! Now by Fortification's effect I destroy everything that has lower power than Forever Princess, which is 7500!"

"Chi…" Remilia gritted her teeth as her Eco Aini and Balga Geyser bounced from her battle zone into her graveyard.

"Then I activate Forever Princess' power! Whenever this card is put into the graveyard, I shuffle it and my graveyard into my deck!" As soon as Marisa finished, her cards in her graveyard went back into her deck and shuffled itself. "Fortification's effect ends. Turn end." The magician placed Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush into her graveyard.

"Don't act so cocky now, girl!" Remilia growled. "My turn! Untap, draw!"

Taking a close look at her drawn card, the vampire smiled. "This is the end for you, Marisa! I summon Balga Raiser, Dragonic Meteor!"

"Speed Attacker huh…As long as your deck top isn't a dragon, it can do nothing!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Remilia's smirked. "Now, the crimson dragon races across the battlefield! Behold the proud souls the comet calls forth! Balga Raiser, attack!"

"This hasn't ended yet! Whenever Balga Raiser attacks, I reveal the top of my deck! I can put it into the battle zone without cost if it is a dragon!" With a flick of her hand, Remilia's deck top revealed.

"You're out of luck!" The prideful vampire exclaimed. "My deck top is…Beethoven, Zenith of Horror! Your destiny ends next turn, black-white! Break her shields, Balga Raiser!"

"Hmph!" Marisa caught her two broken shields mid-air as they bounced off the table. "Not if I can help it!"

"!? …Shield trigger!?"

"You're right!" Marisa turned one of the cards just added to her hand. "Shield trigger! Intense Vacuuming Twist! With it I add Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush to my hand! Since Fortification is a fire card, I send Beethoven back to your hand!"

"You little…" Remilia started.

"Do you think I'd let you cast Fate that easily?" Marisa let out a laugh. "You'll have to get through all my spells first!"

"My turn! Untap, draw! …Damn." Marisa clicked her tongue. "Anyway, I cast Energy Light and draw two cards! Then I cast Hyperspatial White Green Hole and put Victorious Pudding into the battle zone. Since Pudding is a Nature creature, I return Intense Vacuuming Twist from my mana zone to my hand. Also, when Pudding is put into the battle zone, her effect makes Balga Raiser unable to attack nor block until my next turn!"

"Ho…I see you've had bad luck drawing. Trying to stall me with removals…but that won't work anymore!" Remilia declared. "Untap, draw!"

"Now, dance on the battlefield, Codeking Number Nine!" Tapping 9 cards in her mana zone, Remilia summoned one of her aces. "His text may be simple, but his strength is undeniable!"

"Shit…" Marisa could feel cold sweat on her back. "He's locked all my spells…!"

"I assume you already know how his text works. Yes…As long as Number Nine is here, you cannot cast any spells!" It was Remilia's turn to laugh now.

That is right. In order to ensure Fortification blasts out a firepower of 7500 every time it is cast, Marisa's deck only has four creatures, and they're all of the same copy.

For a deck that focuses almost entirely on spells, spell locks like Number Nine or Spell Del Fin, or spell controls like Batou Shoulder and Gorganshack are fatal. There is little that spell-focused decks can do in the face of these creatures.

"Damn…so this my loss!?" Marisa couldn't believe the situation she's in right now.

As she was about to admit her defeat, Reimu appeared out of nowhere and started to tow Marisa away from the table.

"Wait…Reimu…what are you doing!?" Marisa barely had time to tidy up her cards before being dragged away. "I can walk myself, you know!"

Remilia and Sakuya could only watch as a protesting Marisa was led away. As soon as they left, Remilia started to stomp the ground like a little child and throw a tantrum. "It was so close too!"

"Milady, your charisma…" Sakuya sighed and poured her mistress a cup of red tea.

"Well…if you're not dueling now, how about a match with me?"

Remilia turned and saw Suika, red in the face and reeking with alcohol, smiling at her.

"Are you sure you'll be able to duel in that state?"

"Sure, no problem, totally fine…hic."

"Right…you're an oni. Explains a lot."

* * *

When I came to my senses, the first two sounds I heard were a sharp crack, followed by an agonized "Ouch!" which came from a familiar voice.

I raised my arms, I mean arm, and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I turned to where the sounds came from, and saw a brunette dressed in a miko outfit and with a ribbon tied behind her shoulder-length hair grabbing Michael by the collar and shaking him back and forth.

What the hell…?

"Urk…You're…this generation's… Hakurei?" Michael was trying hard to form a complete sentence. Guess that big red palm print on his cheek isn't doing him any good. "Which…17th…?"

The miko stopped shaking him for a second, and then an even angrier look crossed her face as she slapped him again, making a crack even louder than the first. This time Michael couldn't even cry out.

"Which generation, you say!?" She started to shake him more ferociously than before.

Man, that crack…I can almost feel the pain…I thought as I stroked my cheek.

"Oh you'll be feeling that soon enough."

Huh…? I turned…

And a fist struck my face with so much force, I thought I went blind for a moment.

"Wha…"

I couldn't finish the sentence before I was punched again on the other cheek, and I lost my footing and lay sprawled on the ground. I was joined by Michael, who was thrown on top of me, and he let out a pained "Oof". At least you're landing on something soft. I'm the one bearing all the pressure bro.

I struggled to get off the hard soil, but my lack of strength prevented me from doing so.

"…We need to get out of here…" I suggested, as I gave up struggling.

"How…?" He rasped. "They don't have the energy to manifest physically now…"

"Right…I forgot…"

My mind returned to darkness after that…again.

* * *

I…what happened just now…?

My mind is in total chaos. Can't even comprehend what just occurred.

The only thing I know is that the first minute I woke up, a girl grabbed me by the collar and slapped me really hard. Twice. Twice! Even my dad didn't hit me.

I've (probably) never even met this girl before. So what did I do to deserve this? My cheeks are still stinging so hard…

I tried to lift my hands. Couldn't. My mouth and throat are so dry…can't even swallow. And my head hurts…

…What's this sensation on my lips…? So warm, so soft…

I opened my eyes, and did not see blinding light as I expected. Instead there was a face. So close! I can feel her breathing…Wait, my lips? Don't tell me…

The face suddenly parted with mine, turning red with embarrassment.

Huh…? Isn't she that the girl just now…? She looks vaguely familiar…but that's impossible. Surely decades, if not centuries, have already passed. There is no way that she is still here. And again, I must be mistaken…and my vision's blurry without my glasses.

"You are…?" I questioned with my parched lips, as I struggled to get off the futon, my arms screaming with pain, every inch of my muscles aching.

"Shh…you should rest for now." The girl pushed me back into the futon, firmly but gently. "Sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

Sleep? Right…sleep…

As soon as she said that, a wave of extreme fatigue hit me. My eyelids could no longer stay open, and my strength failed me as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Light shone through the window, its brightness forcing me to wake up. Can't I get more sleep? I've been through so much already…granting me a little more rest would be much appreciated.

I groaned and turned me face away from the light, covering my head with my blanket.

It took me a while to realize what was wrong. How in the world am I in bed? A hospital? Well, that horrible treatment I received could certainly land me in there.

But this bed doesn't feel like a hospital bed. In fact, it feels like I slept in it yesterday.

I threw off the covers and bounced off the bed, or at least tried to. My body gave out and I fell flat on the floor.

I picked myself off the floor, rubbing my sore back. I fumbled for my glasses and found it on a drawer near my bed. Damn…that beating last night was just…

I refrained myself from swearing when I heard a cheerful voice chirp up. "Oh, you're awake! Come sit and have breakfast."

That voice…sounded identical to the one last night. I was about to start screaming, but decided against that and turned to voice.

Oh, a blonde girl. Her hairstyle and clothing looks exactly Marisa…Long hair with a braid tied to one side, a black-and-white maid's costume. Maybe she took after her grandmother? Or great-grandmother?

Whatever. I'll be feeding my stomach first. I'm not a person to pass up on free food. And she owes me this anyway.

I pulled a chair over and sat at the table covered in piles of books. How can I eat with these piles of trash here? I'll have to do without it.

Taking the bowl that the girl offered, I took a sip. Mushroom soup. Takes after her ancestor I suppose.

"So…I'll be living here from now on? I mean, I need to live somewhere until I get better." I told her. No thanks to you, I added silently.

The girl looked at me incredulously. "Yeah." She said after a moment.

Hmm, free residence and food. Until we find a way to seal that thing again, I think I'll live here.

" 'Kay…so what's your name, lady?" I suppose learning her name won't be a bad thing. I'm going to be living with her after all.

She responded by throwing a book at me, which I narrowly dodged. "Hey that was dangerous! I'm still a patient you know!"

The girl is now stomping angrily towards me. "Wait. Now, violence isn't a good way to solve problems you know…Hey,hey…!"

She grabbed my face…aw man, am I going to end up like Michael!? This is gonna hurt again…

Then she pressed her lips against mine.

…What?

My mind blanked out. I froze there, unable to think nor move a single muscle.

This girl, whom I've supposedly just met, is kissing me? Is this some kind of harem anime or something?

It was a full minute, or something along the lines of that, before she broke away.

"Do you understand now?" She looked at me straight in the eyes.

There can only one possibility…but the least possible one…

"Marisa?" I said the dreaded word. A huge smile came onto her face.

Then she hugged me with full force, suffocating me.

"Can't…breath…" I rasped. She didn't let go, however, and hugged me even harder.

But that's not the issue here…If she is Marisa, then just how long did the seal last!? And she looks so young!

"Tell me, Marisa," I asked when she finally let go. "How old are you now?"

"17." Marisa replied, as I rubbed my throat.

I could almost feel my heart skip a beat.

17…that means we've been away for 10 years? 10 years only?

After all Michael and I have done…we've only bought 10 years!?

Impossible! I raised my hand to massage my head.

"Uh…Jonathan…you're arm…" Marisa gingerly asked.

"Be quiet, please. I need to clear my thoughts…"

"O…okay." Came the reply.

That sealing magic we used…one of the most powerful sealing spells requiring great sacrifice, was undone in just 10 years.

The magic binds our consciousness to the subject. As long as the target is sealed, we too will suffer the same consequence. Now, since the spell is broken, we have returned, and moreover, our connection with Shangri-La has been broken, meaning that we cannot sense him and find his whereabouts. Just how did he break through this magic in 10 years, when it at least requires 50!?

We need to deal with this issue, fast. Or else…

* * *

To think it has only lasted 10 years when it should have been 50…I raised my cup and gulped down a mouthful of green tea to calm myself down. Reimu explained much in the last few hours. Nothing too major has happened in Gensokyo in the past 10 years, save for some new residents and incidents now and then. However, recently there have been reports of creatures never seen before roaming around…far too many at once. They disappear as silently as they come, and people are worried about these mysterious new residents, if they're even here to stay.

Reimu and Marisa have tried searching for them, to no avail. They leave no trace behind either, making tracking extremely may be linked to the breaking of the spell…but I cannot say for sure. After all, there are too many things to investigate.

I've also told Reimu everything. Why we left. Why we chose to.

They were too young. It wasn't something that they should be concerned with. We couldn't bring ourselves to tell them.

I can't even express my guilt. We thought that we could escape from it, to wake up not needing the face the ones we've left behind. After all, they were the only ones we had left.

Alas, we couldn't. Reimu held me in her arms while I sobbed like a child, apologizing over and over again. She just shook her head, and stroked my hair, like I did when she was little.

She's grown up as a strong and fine woman…

Pouring myself another cup of tea, I tried to ease my mind.

Surely Jonathan has the same information I have right now.

We have to think of a new way to seal Shangri-La. Betting on the same magic would not be a wise choice. I mean, he's not Seiya, but he'll be prepared for it, so the chances of it working…are less than 50%.

"…Reimu-chan, do you anywhere we can borrow books? Powerful grimoires, to be exact."

"Grimoires…? Marisa might have them, I think." She replied after a short pause.

Obviously not strong enough…

"Any place else…" I started, but was cut short when a gap, held by ribbons at its sides, opened right in front of me. "Woah!"

I fell back, startled by the sudden appearance of this strange opening.

What's more, a woman walked out of it.

A breathtakingly beautiful woman. Long, flowing blonde hair, incomparable face, and the pressure around her… She looks seventeen, but my mind tells me she's way past that age. Her face looks youthful; her expression says otherwise. She must have been through a lot.

"Yukari, why are you here?" Reimu sounded annoyed. Does she not like this woman?

"Ara ara, is that how you greet a guest?" The blonde smiled at Reimu, provoking a "chi" from her. Then she turned to me.

"Oh hello, Michael…It's been ten years, isn't it?"

"Do I know you?"

"You don't; but I know you…more than you imagine." I'm starting to know why Reimu does not welcome her…

"So you know how, and why I left?" I questioned. "Yukari…san?"

"Oh my manners. I'm terribly sorry." You don't sound like it. "My name is Yakumo Yukari…pleased to meet you, Michael…"

"Michael is fine. There is no need for a surname…"

"Is that so?" Yukari covered her face with a fan that seemingly appeared out of thin air. "I shall respect your wishes, then. And yes, I do know why you left, and the truth behind it all."

"Yukari…" Reimu growled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yukari smiled again. "You didn't ask me. And there was no reason to tell you."

"You…" Reimu started, but I stopped her and shook my head. Now is not the time to be bickering.

"Then…Yukari-san, I assume you know why I am here now, and what I must do. What is your business here?" I asked.

"Fufu…I am just here to provide you with some information that you would definitely appreciate…for example, how to seal the creature you are seeking…" She looked at me straight in the eyes.

What an uncomfortable glare…I averted my gaze. "Oh my, how shy."

"Of course, information never comes free…" She let out a soft chuckle. A sound that should be pleasing to the ears just seemed prickly to me.

"You mean…"

"Duelists only require one thing from each other, do they not?"

"…Is that is a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"Then I, Michael, accept your challenge!" I stood up and prepared a deck.

"Michael…" Reimu wanted to say something, but then changed her mind. "Don't lose."

"Of course."

"Fufu…" Yukari covered her face with her fan yet again as our shields expanded into crystalline walls. "Let's see if you are worthy of this information. Now, entertain me!"

* * *

I stared at the huge building in front of me. Large, red walls with a wooden gate. A clocktower reaching to the sky, its hands slowly moving. A garden visible from the above, with gushing fountains and blooming flowers. Rich people and their toys…I whistled. This isn't something you see everyday. Even mansions in the outside world can't compare with it. And according to Marisa, it's even larger on the inside. Well, common sense doesn't apply in Gensokyo, so…

Apparently, this mansion suddenly appeared a few years ago, and its owner, a vampire, spread red mist around, causing some trouble for the residents here. Of course, Reimu and Marisa defeated her in a duel and everything went back to normal.

The knowledge that I seek lies here…since I don't have the energy to activate Brain Storm or Energy Light, I'll have to resort to using books instead.

However, there seems to be a problem…

"Hey, you there! You better turn away now and go back home!"

A girl in a Chinese outfit, and donning a cap, stood in our way.

"Oh…China. We need to pass, so get lost." Marisa told the girl. China. Ouch. Is that racism? By the way, your manners have not improved much, Marisa.

The girl called China got red in the face, almost like the color of her clothes. "I told you my name is Meiling! Hong Meiling!" She sounds really angry. Not surprised at all. I'd be angry if I was called that.

"Yeah, whatever." Taking out her Mini-Hakkero, Marisa pointed it at Chi…Meiling. "Go back to your nap."

…

"Was that really necessary?" I asked as we stepped over the unconscious and smoking body of Meiling and into the garden.

"I always do that. And she's tougher than she looks. She'll be fine in a few hours."

"Right…"

"Unfortunately, she recovers really fast, unlike you." A voice, calm and cool, spoke up as something whizzed past my face, leaving a faint, stinging wound.

I looked at what cut me just now. Embedded on the ground was a small silver knife, its blade gleaming in the sun. I wiped my face to get rid of the small trickle of blood.

"What are you doing here, Black-white? Came here to borrow from Patchouli-sama again?" A maid, with silver hair and braids, landed elegantly in front of us, her face stoic and reserved.

"Not me, him." Marisa pointed at me.

The maid fixed her eyes on me, as if examining a prey. I don't like this feeling.

"Wait here, I shall consult my mistress." She disappeared in the blink of an eye.

What is her power…?

"She can stop time. And space to a certain extent." Marisa explained, as if reading my thoughts.

Right…explains a lot.

We just stood there, waiting for the maid to come back. I organized my mind using this period.

What is the connection between the mysterious creatures that appeared, and the breaking of the seal, if there is any connection at all? There seems to be some new residents in Gensokyo who like to stir up trouble. Maybe it is their work? Marisa said about the Moriya shrine, and an evil hermit…maybe they might provide some clues. Either way, we need more information…and we need an even stronger spell to seal Shangri-La. Better still, eradicate him once and for all. Maybe it would be possible, considering the possibility that we may gain more allies…

Shortly thereafter, the maid reappeared and led us into the mansion, but not before she stabbed the gate guard with a knife. Harsh.

* * *

"I summon Duel Hero Atsuto." Yukari put a card into her battle zone. She drew two cards, and discarded two from her hand.

Necrodragon Guljenaraid and Necrodragon Odol Needle…graveyard source for sure. Dragon zombie-based? I cannot be certain at this point.

"My turn, untap, draw." I examined my draw. This might work…

Tapping 3 cards in my mana zone, I declared, "I cast Faerie Crystal."

My deck top was added into my mana zone. VAN Beethoven. "Since VAN is a Zero civilization card, I put another card my mana zone." The added card was Nyari.

Good…Now I have 6 mana. Although my only copy of VAN is in my mana, I might be able to salvage it with Pixie Life…Right now I need to defeat Yukari as fast as possible. Graveyard sources are very tricky, especially when you don't have resets like N World or Purification Trap.

"Nothing more? My turn then." Yukari drew a card. Charging a mana, she cast Faerie Life, accelerating her mana just like I did. Blue-Black-Green…I'm sure she'll show her ace soon.

"My turn." I drew a card, and charged Faerie Life into my mana. "I summon Megagyoron. With its effect I salvage Faerie Crystal from my graveyard." I picked the spell up from my graveyard. "I haven't ended yet. I cast Nyari Gift using G-Zero. Since there is a Zero civilization creature in my battle zone, I can cast Nyari Gift for no cost."

Using Nyari Gift's effect, I looked at the top 3 three cards of my deck. Perfect.

"I add all Zero cards shown this way into my hand." I declared. "The three cards are Prelude to Horror, Progre Sapphire and Nothing Zero. All are Zero cards." I showed Yukari the 3 cards.

"…Accelerating mana and replenishing your hand…interesting." She touched her lips. Arousing gesture, but it doesn't work on me. She drew a card, charged a mana and summoned Jenny, Dismantling Puppet.

Damn…peeping hand discard…!

"I'll be taking that Prelude to Horror from you." The spell dropped from my hand to my graveyard.

"Tsk…" I clicked my tongue. To think I could've ended it this turn… "My turn, draw." Charging Nothing Zero into my mana, I summoned Nyari. It has the same effect as Nyari Gift. Look at the top 3 cards of my deck, add all Zero cards to my hand and return the others to the bottom of my deck. This time I wasn't so lucky; only Nothing Zero and Yomi, Humanity God were added to my hand. "Ku…turn end."

"Running out of luck, are we?" Yukari's turn. "Spell, Scramble Typhoon! I draw 5 cards and discard 3 cards." The discarded cards were Jenny, Guljeneraid and…Beginnning Romanoff! So that's how it is! "Fufu…let's see what you can do to reverse this situation."

"My turn!" My drawn card is…Truename Shuramaru… "Ku…mana charge, then I summon Truename Shuramaru, turn end."

"My turn. I summon Mystic Light Insect, Sir Virginia! I return Beginning Romanoff to my hand. Since Beginning Romanoff shares the same race as Sir Virginia, I can put him into the battle zone for no cost!" This is bad…I clutched my cards. "I use two Guljeneraids and Odol Needle in my graveyard for evolution! Come forth, knight of despair! Guide us to our unwavering victory with your mystic light! Graveyard Galaxy Vortex Evolution! Lord of the Demonic Eye, Beginning Romanoff!"

What a strong aura…Is it just me, or did I just see a silhouette of Beginning Romanoff behind her?

"Now…" Yukari pointed at me with her fan. "I shall plunge everything of yours into darkness."

* * *

"My guest, forgive my servant's impoliteness. I bring you my humblest apologies." The vampire in front of me bowed slightly.

What is this situation? I imagined a lord with a flowing cape and silver hair with a charismatic look. Wait…come to think of it, Marisa did tell me the vampire was a woman…but a little girl? She looks like 10 instead of 500. Her short blue hair, tiny wings, complete with a cap and pajama-like attire just makes me want to hug her…better not think about that.

"Lady Scarlet, forgive my sudden visit. " I bowed in return and kissed the back of her hand. Her wings seemed to flutter happily behind her. "I have a favor I'd like to ask, but I do not know if you would grant me this small wish." It would be better to make a good impression…

"Of course, my guest. You name is…?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Jonathan would be fine, Lady Scarlet."

Remilia smiled, her little fangs showing out on the sides of her mouth.

"You see, although this mansion is mine, its library is not under my control." She started walking down the stairs. "I could, however, tell Patchouli of your wish, and she might be able to let you in." "Oh thank you very much…" "But…" she stopped. "In return, I would like something from you…"

"Oh, what I ask what would it be? I would fulfill it with all my power." As long as it isn't blood-related stuff…I shudder at the thought.

"Don't you think…" She turned and faced me, an amused grin on her face. "Guests should entertain the owners? A little excitement to bring us closer…"

Oh man…

* * *

P.S. If anyone knows where the last line from Yukari comes from, please be my friend!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi people. I'm sorry I couldn't bring you this new chapter soon enough. It was a very hectic week for me and I had little time to write stuff. So here you go. Another chapter of DMC. Again, if you're kind enough, please tell me what you think of this story! It'd be greatly appreciated since I would like some opinions on how to improve. Thanks again!**

* * *

Touhou Duel Masters Cafe

Chapter 2: Deathbringer

**BGM: Yugioh Zexal Sountrack – 冷酷なデュエル (Ruthless Duel)**

I stared at Beginning Romanoff, as it slowly gave off a deep-purple aura, releasing a pressure so strong I can hardly focus. This card….is it also like Progre Sapphire and my two gods? Reimu is also staring intently at Beginning Romanoff, but it seems that she doesn't notice this aura. This is surely not a good situation for me…

"Now everything shall be consumed by darkness…" Yukari tapped her ace. "Beginning Romanoff, break his shields. But before that…Meteorburn x 3! Whenever Beginning Romanoff attacks, I can send any number of cards under him to the graveyard, and I shall rob you of your hand of the same number without looking!"

Damn…even after the restriction of Dandy Eggplant, Colorful Dance and Sir Virginia, Beginning Romanoff still remains strong as long it gathers the right cards…One can take a glimpse at the former glory of "Romanoff Masters" with this type of graveyard source deck.

As Yukari sent the two Guljeneraids and Odol Needle under Beginning Romanoff to her graveyard, I could only watch as Nothing Zero, Yomi and Progre Sapphire were sent to the bottom of my deck. Beginning Romanoff's effect is regarded as one of the best hand discards in the game. One can easily salvage cards from the graveyard, but from the bottom of one's deck…Without my Sapphire-Nothing Zero combo, I can't expect to win with a one-shot…but I'll bet on the three shields!

"Triple Break!" Yukari ordered as Beginning Romanoff's aura intensified. 3 of my crystalline walls shattered and regressed back into the cards they were.

Catching the three shields mid-air, one of them caught my eye. "Shield Trigger, Father Earth! I send Beginning Romanoff to your mana zone, and in return I pull out Ragnarok, the Clock! By his effect, the rest of your turn is skipped entirely. Now it is my turn!"

"Ho…" Yukari's eyes narrowed. "Using my Clock against me, clever move…"

Next time I won't be so lucky…I've used the only copy of Father Earth available; the other is in my mana. I've got no more removals left. Judging by her hand, she may easily call out Beginning Romanoff again with Sanctuary of the Mother, again with 3 stacks of Meteorburn…The maximum time I've got left is two turns!

"My turn, untap, draw." I drew a card. "I'll put my faith in God and my deck. Mana charge. I summon Inka, Karma's Curse Crest. Then I cast Prelude to Horror. The next Zero creature I summon will cost 5 less." I put my final hand on the battle zone while tapping my two remaining mana. "Come, Maitreya, Canon's Farewell!"

"That creature…" Yukari pursed her lips. "Hand discard…!"

"Yes." I confirmed. "It's peeping hand discard. However it works just like Beginning Romanoff. You won't be able to salvage it from your graveyard since it'll be going to the bottom of your deck!"

Yukari's cards faced towards me and fanned out. Just as I thought… "I'll be taking that second Beginning Romanoff from your hand." The named card flew under Yukari's deck with a swoosh.

"Let's go, Battle phase!" I declared. "I attack with Truename Shuramaru, and I activate his effect. Whenever he attacks. I reveal my deck top. If it is non-evolution Zero creature, I can put it into the battle zone."

Let's see if this card can turn this around… "My deck top is…Yomi, Humanity God." Not the best card, but it's better than nothing! "Since he isn't summoned, I cannot draw 3 cards with Yomi's effect. Now I'll commence with the attack. Shuramaru, double break!"

Shuramaru let out a bright light and shattered two of Yukari's shields.

Adding the two shields to her hand, Yukari spread her fan to cover her face.

"Turn end." Now I'm unable judge her cards since I can't read her expression…she's very clever…although she might be really good at faking emotions too.

"Michael…" Reimu called.

"It's ok…I'm fine…" I reassured her. I have to win…I have to. Definitely.

"Fufu…my turn." Yukari drew her deck top. "Mana charge."

"…I cast Sanctuary of the Mother."

Damn!

"I send Sir Virginia to the mana zone, and I return an evolution creature with a cost equal or below the number of cards in my mana zone from my mana zone to my battle zone. Using 2 Guljeneraids and Jenny, return and dance on the battlefield again! Graveyard Galaxy Vortex Evolution! Lord of the Demonic Eye, Beginning Romanoff!"

Ku…after taking all that effort to stop it from coming back!

"Then, I cast Death Gate, Gate of Hell and destroy your untapped Yomi. Then using Death Gate's effect I can put a creature that costs less than the creature I just destroyed into the battle zone back from my graveyard. I choose Odol Needle."

Odol Needle…I will be forced to attack it if I attack…that makes one of my attacks fail.

"Attack, Beginning Romanoff, Triple Break."

"I block with Megagyoron!" The Zero Guardian bounced from my battle zone to my graveyard.

"I'll break your last shields with Atsuto and Clock."

My last shields shattered, leaving an empty space between Yukari's creatures and me. So this is the final turn for me. Thank you, Megagyoron. You've bought me one last turn.

My hand…Prelude to Horror and Pixie Life…I can win! I can reach the path to victory!

**BGM: Fudo Yuusei's Theme**

"Mu turn, draw!" Charging my newly drawn Nyari into my mana zone, I declared. "I cast Pixie Life." I tapped VAN Beethoven and Faerie Life. "I put my deck top into my mana zone." It was a Megagyoron. "Then I return a Zero card to my hand. I return VAN Beethoven! Then I cast Prelude to Horror! Using 6 mana, come forth, the Zenith of Fighting! Seal your opponents with your absolute pressure! Guide us to the hope that lies before us! VAN Beethoven, Zenith of Fighting!"

I put VAN Beethoven into my battle zone. "With his effect, I bounce all your creatures back to your hand!"

As soon as I said that, all of Yukari's creatures bounced off her battle zone and into her hand. "Now I won't be stopped by Odol Needle!"

"I'll finish the duel in this turn!" I announced. "Shuramaru, Double Break!" I flipped my deck top. Nothing Zero, a spell. Shuramaru's effect is rendered useless. However it does not matter now!

"Nyari, break her final shield!" I tapped the Tristone.

"Ku…Shield Trigger, Clock…!" Yukari tried to turn the situation around by skipping the turn. But!

"It's futile!" I said. "Inka's effect makes you unable to summon creatures on my turn!"

"This kind of effect…!"

"Inka, direct attack on player! Todomeda!"

Yukari shook her head and sighed. "You are just as strong as 10 years before, Michael. Congratulations. It was a brilliant victory." Then she smiled at me. For the first time, it looked like a genuine, warm smile.

"Heh…thank you very much." It's not often you get complimented by a beautiful lady, right? And it'd be nice if she smiled like more. Pleases the eyes.

Sitting back on the table and letting out an exhausted sigh, I poured 2 extra cups of tea. One for Reimu, one for Yukari. I pushed my glasses upwards.

"Now, let's have you keep your promise. So, please tell us everything you know."

* * *

"Er…entertain, as in?" I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"As in exactly what I said," Remilia replied, still grinning. "You seem strong…I can tell. And your destiny…let's say that it is…interesting." That's not saying very much, lady.

"I challenge you to a duel, Mister Jonathan." She said after a short pause. Building up the tension are we. "No matter it is your victory or mine, I shall request Patchouli to lend you her library. Is that a fair deal?" She arched her eyebrows.

Well, a duel for information we need…it's a really nice deal, I believe.

"Then I shall gladly accept this offer, Lady Scarlet." I smiled at her. What a bargain! Ouch. Why'd you kick me, Marisa? And what's with that sour face? Oh I get it. I pulled her close and hugged her tight. She broke into a smile and hugged me back. Still just a little girl, I thought.

"…Ahem." Remilia coughed. "I suppose we should continue?"

I let go of Marisa. "Right. My apologies. Let us continue right away."

We reached an empty circular chamber, painted red with various exits leading to who-knows-where. A magic circle beneath our foot illuminates the room along with the candles decorating the round wall. There seems to be something special about this chamber…I wonder what will it be?

"If you're wondering what's special about this room, I shall tell you. This room provides energy to manifest creatures physically. Don't you think it provides more excitement?" Remilia proudly flapped her little wings. An artificial duel zone? Well I've seen lots of those; in fact I can expand one myself. Expanding a duel zone is very easy, but in my current state…not until I replenish more energy. "Do not fear. Their attacks will not do you or the room any harm. Rest assured that you can come at me with full force"

"If this is your wish, I shall comply." I bowed. I took out one of my decks. "Then, shall we start?"

Remilia did the same. "Let's."

"Duema, Start!" We shouted in unison.

**BGM: Yugioh 5Ds sountrack – 光と闇 (Light and Darkness)**

"Let's step up the game, Lady Scarlet." I said. "I evolve Marine Flower to Astral Reef. With its effect I draw 3 cards!"

The small blue Cyber Virus transformed into a raging torrent. Astral Reef, one of the most powerful and most feared cards in Duel Masters history. With no summoning sickness, large quantities of cheap evolution bait, and granting its summoner an instant and enormous hand advantage for just 2 mana, it is truly a beast. Its low power is compensated by speed and instant effect. Despite being to restricted by the Hall of Fame, it is no doubt still regarded as one of the best cards and finishers in Mono-water rushes. However, its uses are not just limited to Mono-water decks…

"Break her shields, Astral Reef!" I ordred, and the torrent of water rushed at Remilia, breaking one of the walls protecting her. The shattered shield fragments reformed back into a card, which was added to Remilia's hand.

"…Not bad, not bad at all, Mister Jonathan." Remilia grinned with satisfaction. "My turn, draw!"

She peeked at her draw and subsequently charged it into her mana zone. Tapping all 4 cards in her mana zone, she called. "I summon Eco Aini!" A green Fire Bird appeared on Remilia's battle zone, flapping its wings and chirping. "With its effect I put my deck top into my mana zone. If it is a dragon, I can boost my mana once more!"

The first card of her deck was…Codeking Number Nine. Since Number Nine is a dragon, another card from her deck is put into her mana zone. Six mana…I'm sure she's preparing a big surprise for me. Unless I stop her first, that is.

"Nothing more, I assume. My turn!" I charged a mana, and I summoned Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder with three mana as the Arc Seraphim clad in knight armor took his physical form on my battlefield. "With his effect, I look at the top 3 cards of my deck and add all spells to my hand."

Flipping open the cards, I added Energy Light and Heaven's Cube into my hand and returned Bronze-arm Tribe to the bottom of my deck. If I want to win, then I must ensure that Number Nine shall never get out, lest he seals all my spells…But there's nothing more to do now. "Turn end."

"Fufu…Mister Jonathan. This duel has been short…but it was very enjoyable." Remilia'e eyes glowed crimson, pupils even brighter than the magic circle below us. "This duel shall end…this turn. Draw."

"…Everything is ready. My hand, my mana zone… Lets go! I summon Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard!" The summoned dragon materialized, glowering at me. "With his effect I put my top 4 cards into my mana zone."

Damn…massive mana acceleration in an instant…an overpoweringly strong effect. Though there is the demerit of destroying 1 mana at the end of one's own turn…it is no doubt that she will negate it right now!

"I cast Sanctuary of the Mother! I send Eco Aini to my mana zone, and send out Uberdragon Valkyrias using Romanesk for evolution!" Romanesk was bathed in white light, and when the light subsided, Valkyrias stood there, towering, like a predator watching its prey. "Valkyrias' effect! I send out Bolbalzark Ex from my mana zone! Bolbalzark Ex's effect! I untap all cards in my mana zone. Then I summon Codename Valkyrie Ragon! With his effect I add Beethoven, Zenith of Horror to my hand."

Ku…I stood there, petrified, as I stared at the 3 dragons in the battle zone, summoned out in just 1 turn…You have got to be kidding me!

"Oh, I like that look on your face, Mister Jonathan." The vampire licked her lips. "The feeling of despair…such a wonderful expression. Now attack! Uberdragon Valkyrias! Triple break!"

I snapped out of my daze just as Valkyrias readied his cannons. "Ninja Strike 4! Falconer! I turn Falconer into a blocker!" The Guardian took the blow for me before it disappeared in a small explosion.

"I'm not done yet!" Remilia said. "Bolbalzark Ex! Double break!"

Shielding myself from the impact, I couldn't help but wince as the dragon sliced through two of my shields.

"!" I looked at one of the cards added to my hand. "Shield Trigger! Leafstorm Trap! I send Valkyrias and Astral Reef into our mana zones!" The targeted creatures dissipated into light and were sent to their respective owners' mana zone.

"Hmph…How lucky you are." Remilia combed her hand through her short hair. "Turn end."

Even though you wouldn't have been able to finish me off anyways…I thought. But damn…this is a dire situation. Even though it's okay to lose, I don't want to look bad in from these people I just met. The humiliation would be unbearable. And Marisa is watching too…I cannot her let her down!

**BGM: Yugioh Zexal Sountrack – 反撃のとき (Counterattacking time)**

"My turn, draw!"

…Good! I charged a mana, and tapping all 8 cards, I summoned one of my aces. "Come, the King of Outrages, break through everything with your fists, and burn through everything with your infinite power! Kung-fu Shogun, Katsuking!" An Outrage with a dragon-like appearance appeared from a pillar of flame rising from the ground, adopting a fighting stance, ready to crush his foes.

As I thought…this isn't the real him. He's still unconscious at the moment…

"Katsuking is a speed attacker! I attack Bolbalzark Ex with him! Infinite Power Attacker!" Katusking struck the hunter with a full force punch, banishing him from the battle zone. "When Katsuking wins a battle, he breaks a shield!" Another one of Remilia's shields shattered.

"Chi…" She gritted her teeth, but quickly regained her composure. "You are indeed strong. However that does not waver my definite victory! Draw!" 10 cards in her mana tapped.

"Emerge on the battlefield, King of Dragons! We shall conquer all, and we alone shall reign! Beethoven, Zenith of Horror!" She chanted. "Inflict terror into the hearts of your foes!"

The White King Command Dragon of the Zero Civilization materialized, his lance ready to vanquish all. Marisa stood awed by the mere presence of the Zenith. This sensation…its feels just like Katsuking and Bolshack Ulpheus…Is this creature sentient too? I'm not sure, but I'm not ready to lose just yet!

"I activate Beethoven's effect. I return Valkyrias and Romanesk from my mana zone, and Bolbalzark Ex from my graveyard to my hand. I also boost my top three cards from my deck into my mana zone. Then I tap Beethoven. All your attacking creatures must target him." Remilia said as she salvaged the three dragons. "He will buy me one turn, and that one turn will lead me to victory! Valkyrie Ragon, break his shields!"

"Ku…" I caught the two broken shields as they reverted to cards. 1 shield left…but I'm going to win! "Shield Trigger, Faerie Life!" My deck top flew into my mana zone.

"My turn! Draw! Mana charge!" I took a card from my hand and raised it. "I cast Hyperspatial Faerie Hole! With its effect, I charge my deck top into my mana zone. With its second effect, I put Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther into the battle zone!"

"Just a simple psychic creature can do nothing against my dragons!" The loli boasted. "Your attacks will not be able to reach me!"

"We'll see about that!" I countered. "Hyperspatial Energy Hole! With its first effect I draw, then with its second effect I put Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther into the battle zone!"

"Wha…that means…!"

"Deepsea Yanus' Loop Awaken! Since a fire creature is put into my battle zone, I flip him to the other side to awaken him into Crimson Lord Yanus!" The originally blue creature turned red, exactly matching the flame monster beside him. "When Crimson Lord Yanus is awakened, I can grant one of my creatures Speed Attacker and Power Attacker +2000! I use his effect on the second Crimson Lord Yanus!"

"…4 hit points!"

"Go, Katsuking! Attack Beethoven! Since Katsuking wins this battle, I break one of your shields!" Remilia's shields were promptly reduced to 2 as Beethoven vanished in an explosion and was returned to Remilia's hand. Dirty fireworks.

"Prince Avaraldo, break her shields!" The knight obeyed and blasted one of the vampire's shields into her hand. 1 shield!

"Crimson Lord Yanus (first)!" 0 shields! My victory!

A smirk crossed Remilia's face. "How unfortunate, Mister Jonathan. The Goddess of victory seems to be standing on my side."

"Huh?"

"Shield Trigger! Hell's Scrapper!" My untapped Yanus was crushed flat in the next moment, stopping me from delivering the final attack.

"Ku…to think it was so close!" Why! Why a Shield Trigger now!

"That was dangerously close, Mister Jonathan. You have earned my respect." She bared her fangs. "But, I told you. Victory shall be mine. Draw!"

"Mana charge. I summon Totto Pippichi. Then evolve Valkyrie Ragon into Valkyrias, and recruit Balbalzark Ex from the mana zone. All manas untap. Then I summon Beethoven and salvage Fate and 2 Valkerios Dragons from my mana zone. I then summon the two Valkerios with Gravity Zero since there are two Armored Dragons in my battle zone!" That's even more than just now! 5 dragons! I'm so screwed right now…

"It hasn't ended yet. Beethoven now has Speed Attacker thanks to Totto Pippichi! Attack Chance, Fate! I cast this spell for no cost when Beethoven attacks." Remilia explained. Not that I need it…"I draw 5 cards, and you choose 3 of them. I can put any number of dragons into the battle zone chosen this way! Now, choose your destiny!"

"Ku…those three!" I chose the 3 cards to my right.

"…You have no luck brilliantly. I put Bolmeteus Dragon and Balga Geyser into the battle zone, and I evolve Balga Geyser into Uberdragon Bajula!"

Are you kidding me!? I could only stare as my last shield was blasted into oblivion.

But, as the last shield was added to my hand, I smiled.

Apocalypse Day. I glanced at the second Katsuking in my hand.

Victory…is mine.

* * *

"…So that is all you know?" I put down my cup, its contents emptied. I poured myself another cup of tea. Hot, delicate smoke drifted slowly from the freshly boiled tea. I took a sip again, savoring the taste.

"Yes." Yukari opened her fan again. "I'm quite sure the appearing creatures are linked to the breaking of the seal. However, how and why, I do not know."

Huff…so Yukari apparently did not know much about this incident either. Upon reviving, Shangri-La went into hiding, cutting off everything that would help track him. The only instance of Yukari sensing him was during the festival last night. Subsequently he blocked out every one of Yukari's gaps. He might not even be in Gensokyo right now. To think even the Youkai sage cannot track him down…I massaged my head. If he returns to full power, it would be a hard time taking him down again…Maybe someone can help and deal with him before he regains his energy? No, no. That wouldn't be possible. He wouldn't be showing himself unless he's fully prepared. We have to make sure we regain our power soon…and make up a plan to destroy him.

I stood up. "Thank you for the information, Yukari-san. Now that we know those creatures are linked to Shangri-La, there's a lot more we can do."

Reimu stood up too. "What are you going to do?"

"Find Jonathan. Then we find those creatures, beat the crap out of them and find out where Shangri-La is." I replied. I prepared to leave, but Yukari interrupted.

"If you're finding your friend, he's not home at the moment."

"Then where is he now?"

"I'll show you." As soon as she said that, I fell…right through a gap.

"What the…!"

Then I landed on something soft.

And the thing spoke.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The voice didn't sound exactly pleased.

I opened my eyes to see a girl staring at me. Then I realized I was on her lap. Not wanting any further confusion, I got up instantly. "Sorry!"

Once I did, I examined the girl in front of me. Purple hair, a cap, a dress that looks like it's a bed gown or something…and her breasts seem huge too…

"What are you looking at!" I was promptly sent sprawling on the floor by Reimu, who apparently arrived a few seconds after I did.

"Huh…Michael? What are you doing here?" Oh, it's Jonathan. Was gonna ask you the same question.

"Long story. Let's settle down first." I told him as I rubbed my cheek.

…

So the girl who I landed on was called Patchouli. I apologized to her as Reimu explained the situation, and she accepted my apology. On the terms that I have to help her run magic experiments. With me as the subject. How merciful.

Anyway, we exchanged information. Seems like Jonathan hasn't learnt much yet, but that's not a problem for the moment. I mean, we have a target right now. But researching on more stuff won't hurt, I suppose.

We might want to try to fix his arm while we're at it.

"You make me sound like a robot." His voice reached me over a pile of grimoires.

"I like mechs."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

Patchouli looked up from the book she was studying. "If you need a limb, you might want to see the doctor in the Bamboo Forest…"

Marisa immediately objected upon hearing this and clutched Jonathan's remaining arm tightly. "No way! I'm not letting Jonathan near that creepy alien. I'd rather have Alice make an artificial limb for him."

Patchouli lazily stared at Marisa for a moment or two before returning to her book. "It's up to him. It's not your arm Marisa. And how are you sure that puppet magician can do that for him? Living being and dolls are not the same…"

"S, still!"

Jonathan stopped her. "It's ok. We'll figure this out sooner or later. It's not that it hinders me too much…"

Marisa pouted. "I'll still ask Alice to do it." She insisted. Her stubbornness hasn't changed at all.

Come to think of it, who's this Alice she's talking about?

"Oh…she's a magician living in the forest with Marisa. They're neighbors." Thanks, Reimu. "She makes and utilizes puppets. She comes by sometimes… but she's kind of a loner when you think of it."

I believe that puppets and artificial limbs are totally different matters…but Marisa will be hearing none of it. So that settles Jonathan's arm's issue…sort of.

And these grimoires…they are totally not enough to fully defeat Shangri-La. Seal for a while…maybe, but defeat…

If only that person who taught us that sealing magic where here…maybe he'd give us some advice. I massaged my temples and sighed.

Weary and tired from all the commotion, I got up and left the massive library, closing the door behind me.

* * *

Putting down yet another grimoire that's terribly lacking in power, I stretched my arm and yawned. We've been here for…I've lost track of time already. Marisa was jumping around a few hours ago, full of energy. Now she's sound asleep, her pretty face lying on the table beside me. She's grown so much…I stroked her cheek, and she mumbled a little and smiled. Reimu…she's sleeping too. Better not disturb her.

I covered the two girls with blankets I requested from Koakuma, a nameless familiar belonging to Patchouli, and I left them there. Quietly shutting the library doors, I trudged along the seemingly endless corridors of the Scarlet Mansion. Natural, gentle moonlight shone through the large windows, illuminating the dark mansion. I suppose vampires really don't like light like legends say. There isn't even a lamp available on the dark brown walls decorated with darkly colored wallpaper. The fairy maids have all gone to rest, it seems.

There is almost nothing we can do for tonight…I considered leaving the grimoires behind for the time being and focusing on hunting down those "new residents" of Gensokyo like Michael suggested. Scratching my head, I turned around and started back to the Library. This little walk revitalized me a little, so I might be able to keep on going for some time.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw a faint red light in the distance, accompanied by faint footsteps that echoed through the corridors.

This is creepy…my body tensed up as the red light became closer, as did the footsteps. I turned. The windows are all behind me…there is no moonlight in front.

Even the unconscious Katsuking and Bolshack Ulpheus are growing restless, their cards shaking in their cases. This dark chaos in front of me…what is it?

Then it appeared. In the form of a little blonde girl with a cap (again?) and wings decorated with crystals of the seven colors. Wide, pure eyes and an innocent smile. The presence of chaos disappeared as soon as the figure presented itself in front of me.

"Oh, onii-chan, you are?" The little girl questioned. "I heard from onee-chan that we have some new visitors. Are you one of them?"

I better not let down my guard… "Lady Scarlet welcomed me into her mansion for today. I assume you are her sister?"

"Yes I am!" Her smile widened. "I'm Flandre. Flandre Scarlet. You can call me Flan for short."

"Right…Flan-chan?" I gingerly asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I want a duel from you!" Flandre's response was quick. "I like dueling with other people!"

Her attitude and appearance does not match the dark aura just now…but looks are deceiving.

Just as I was about to say something, I heard another voice. One that is very familiar.

"Oh, Flan, there you are. You shouldn't be running around like that." Michael appeared from the shadows, and Flan immediately hopped onto his shoulders.

"Michael onii-chan is very strong! He just beat me in a duel! Barely though, but still~" She said to me.

I arched my eyebrows at my best friend. So you like that kind of stuff?

He glared back. I'm not. She's legal anyway.

I just shook my head and sighed.

"Care to tell me what happened?" I asked. "You seem to have a lot to explain."

"Yeah, sure, let's just get back to the library first." He started walking back with Flandre still on his shoulders. I followed.

* * *

~A few hours earlier~

I sat in the garden, enjoying the sweet fragrance of the flowers and the taste of fresh air under the shade. It's nice that the mansion is situated beside the Lake of Mist. Moderate temperature is always welcome. I closed my eyes, enjoying the silence around me. I leaned back on the chair, and my consciousness started to slip…when suddenly something landed hard on my stomach.

"Oof!" I jolted upwards, wide awake. Wha…and I was just about to enjoy a good nap!

I glared at the assailant…and found a small girl, blonde and capped, wings adorned with seven-colored crystals, donning in a red dress.

I examined her. She doesn't seem harmful…on the outside. I can feel a dark aura within this small body, contained but trying to slip out. Is she making to an effort to seal this power inside her? She stared at me; I stared back.

Now this is a very awkward position. I don't want any people getting the wrong impression. There's no police here, but it still feels really bad if I'm seen like this. I don't want to be tagged as a pervert.

I coughed, picked up the girl and set her on the ground beside. "Are you lost, little girl? " It took me a moment to realize that it was a dumb question.

"Who are you?" The girl replied, not answering my question. She probably knows it was a stupid question too.

"Uh…" Better tread carefully here. "I was…uh…welcomed into this mansion…to do some research…on beating up bad guys." Doesn't answer her question though.

"Oh!" The girl smiled. "By dueling?"

"Well…sort of. Yeah."

"Oh yay~!" She squealed. "Then you must duel right!? Let's duel!"

"He…" I'm tired…but I suppose playing with a small kid wouldn't hurt. "Just one match, alright?"

"Come with me!" The little girl grabbed hold of my hand and led me back into the mansion.

"Here!"

We reached a circular chamber. This was probably where Jonathan dueled Remilia Scarlet…

"Let's duel!"

"Okay, okay." I took out a deck and shuffled.

**BGM: 7th Dragon 2020 II Soundtrack – 7の脅威 (7 Threats)**

"Heh, oniichan, you aren't half bad!" The girl giggled. "I summon Fuuma Goronshack!"

The tentacle Grand Devil materialized. "All spells cost 2 more to cast now. Then I break a shield with Fuuma Harisenmon!"

I caught the broken shield in my hand. "Shield Trigger, Faerie Life! As long as I don't use mana to tap them then it's fine."

She smiled. "Maybe."

Beat decks…bad news for this deck I'm using. I'll have to make sure they get out.

"My turn. I summon Splash Axe, Prometheus. I put the top two cards into my mana tapped." Rose Sorcerer and Geki… "I return Rose Sorcerer to my hand. Turn end."

"Fufu, my turn. I summon Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil. I break two shields with Gorgonshack and Harisenmon!"

"Chi…" Two more of my shields shattered…"Shield Trigger!"

"Again!?"

"…Wizard Resurrection." Boosting one mana, I salvaged Energy Stream from my mana zone.

"My turn. I summon De Baula and salvage Rapid Reincarnation from my mana zone…Turn end."

"…I thought you would be more interesting, onii-chan. But you aren't entertaining enough after all." The girl shook her head in disappointment. "All creatures, attack!"

"I block Gorgonshack's attack with De Baula." The blocked grand devil disappeared in an explosion. My last two shields shattered into fragments and reformed back into cards in my hand.

"Never mind. I draw one card with Super Trash Train's effect." The loli said. "The next turn I'll win with Harisenmon's unblockability. I thought you would live up to my expectations…I was wrong."

"…How arrogant."

"…What?" She narrowed her eyes.

"There is no real conclusion until the very end in Duel Masters. Haven't you learned that before?" I brandished a card. "I cast Rapid Reincarnation. I destroy Prometheus and put Rose Sorcerer into the battle zone. I put the top two cards of my deck into my mana zone." Metsu and Green White Hole….good!

"Mana acceleration will do you no good now."

"We'll see about that. I cast Rapid Reincarnation again! I destroy Rose Sorcerer, and I put Cyber G Hogan into the battle zone!" The massive Cyber Command materialized, swinging his massive arms and chain balls.

"Betting on the Cascade Chain? It may be great risk you know."

"I'm betting all right. When Rose Sorcerer is destroyed, I return two cards in my mana zone to the top of my deck. I return Geki and Metsu."

"…!"

"Guess you've noticed. With Hogan's Cascade Chain, I chain both Geki and Metsu into the battle zone!" I slammed the two cards into the battle zone. "Appear! The first gods in history! Ravage your foes with your burning inferno! Dragon Ultimate God Geki/Metsu!"

The two dragon gods swung their swords and howled, eager to battle. Hmm. They aren't conscious right now…but their power is still here like Jonathan said.

"Attack, Geki and Metsu! Quadra break! But before that…" I grinned. "I destroy two of your mana!"

"Ku…!" She could only watch as two of her mana were sent to her graveyard.

"Quadra break! Ikeee!" The two gods slashed at the girl's shields, instantly breaking 4 of them.

"Shield Trigger! Terror Pit! I destroy De Baula!" A giant hand appeared from said card, crushing the knight. "Grip and Break Down!"

"I haven't ended yet! When Metsu attacks you and isn't blocked, I destroy a creature with 3000 power or less! I choose Harisenmon!"

"I draw a card with Super Trash Train's effect! My turn! I summon Fuuma Balzoo and return Geki and Metsu to your hand!"

"…I return Geki to my hand."

"Super Trash Train! Final Attack! Todomeda!"

"I won't let you! Ninja Strike 4! Falconer! I turn Falconer into a blocker and block that attack!" The ninja subsequently landed in my graveyard, leading to the girl drawing yet again. It'd be nice to see her face if I cast Lost Soul…but unfortunately I don't use it here.

"Draw. I cast Hyperspatial Green White Hole and I put Victorious Pudding into the pudding zone." The humanoid Alien landed on the ground and twirled around. "Her effect makes Super Trash Train unable to block nor attack until my next turn. Then, since Pudding is both a Nature Creature and a Light Creature, I return Hyperspatial Faerie Hole from my mana zone to my hand, and put a card into my shield zone as a new shield from my hand."

"Let's end this! Metsu! Break her last shield! Since he isn't blocked, I destroy Balzoo!"

"Shield Trigger! Fuuma Belarita! Chain! My deck top is Ezorad, Electro Fuuma! A Blocker! And I draw another card since Balzoo was destroyed!"

"Ku…" If Ezorad is destroyed she'll draw two cards…better stop here. "Turn end."

My opponent started to giggle, and it gradually turned into laughter. Her voice resonated through the chamber, swaying even the candle lights, dimming them momentarily.

**BGM: 7th Dragon 2020 Soundtrack - 呪神フォーマルハウト (Curse God Formalhaut)**

"Kukukuku…Ahahahahahaha!"

"…" I watched as she calmed down after a full minute.

"You'll regret this decision, onii-chan." Her grin was very wide, abnormal…creepy. "I summon Fuuma Webaris! Then using Webaris, Ezorad and Belarita…Galaxy Vortex Evolution!"

"The Phoenix governing despair and death! The destruction he causes will cast doom over his enemies! Supernova Pluto Deathbringer!"

Damn…! Wrong move!

A dark aura surrounded the girl, as the Phoenix manifested on her battle zone, his hands cracking with the energy of death. Is this the darkness inside her heart?

"Fufufufufu…ahahahahaha…" What she did next completely caught me off guard. She started sobbing. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her delicate face was distorted in sorrow. "Sob…sniff…"

"Urk…" I am bad at dealing with children…especially when they're crying…"What's wrong? D, don't cry…hey, please…" I tried calming her down.

"Hic…nobody would play with Flandre seriously…Reimu and Marisa and Onee-chan are all so busy…sob…so lonely…and nobody duels with Flandre because Flandre can't control her powers…"

Flandre? That's her name? Onee-chan…? So she's Remilia Scarlet's sister? And she's lonely all the time…And her power…I'm not surprised. Despite Deathbringer being a hologram (kind of), I can nearly feel that it's real… This huge manifestation power and destructive force…it's almost lethal in a duel like this.

"Hey, hey now, Flandre-chan, is it? Hey…don't cry…I dueling with you now, right? Dueling is really enjoyable, right!? Here now…dueling on to the very end is respect towards your opponent. And…uh, if you're lonely, come duel me any time! I have lots of time after all." A lie. "I'll play with you anytime you want! Forever!" Another lie. Guilt is grabbing my heart. But what can I do?

"…really…? Hic…"

"Really! And you should enjoy your duel now! Don't be afraid of your power. As long as you learn to control it, it'll be okay!" I bet a lot of people have said this before. "People who truly enjoy duels are not bad people! That's what I believe. I can tell that you like duels. Almost more than anything else! That's why Flandre-chan isn't a bad person!"

I can't even tell what I'm even saying any more.

"Are you…hic…telling the truth?"

"Of course!" Who would…I mean can, say no? "I'll play with you whenever you want!" Empty promises are one of the top amongst the things I hate. Yet…

Flandre finally broke into a smile. Thank God.

"Thank you…thank you onii-chan!"

"Ahahaha…" I laughed nervously.

"Then let's continue! Pluto Deathbringer, attack! Meteorburn! I send Belarita to the graveyard and destroy Cyber G Hogan! Then I destroy Metsu with Pluto Deathbringer's attack!"

"Ku…!" I braced myself as the impact of the attack affected the whole room. Even though it's not the real thing…! Both my finishers are destroyed…

"Huhu…turn end! Onii-chan, Flandre will definitely win!" Her smile returned to its original pure and innocent state.

"Heh…didn't I tell you just now? Victory is never sure until the very last second! Draw! I cast Hyperspatial Faerie Hole and boost one mana from my deck! Then I put Victorious Gaial Kaiser with the spell's second effect!" The dragon flexed its muscles, poising to strike. "Final Attack! Victorious Pudding!"

"Ninja Strike 4! Falconer! I turn Super Trash Train into a blocker! Since Pudding is destroyed I draw a card!"

"But this is the last! My final attack, whether it results in my victory or defeat! I'll bet everything in this last attack! Victorious Gaial Kaiser! Todomedaaaaa!"

…

"So that's how I came to…huh?"

I put down the book in front of me, only to find Jonathan and everybody else snoring, sound asleep. I sighed.

"I hate you."

"Love you too." He mumbled.

* * *

P.S. Actually I was going to have Flandre go into a state of rage and anguish with Michael eventually calming her down, as I thought it would sound more convincing, but I stuck with this version instead. What do you think?


End file.
